The applicant institution has developed specialized geropsychiatric inpatient and outpatient programs serving as important training sites for psychiatric residents. The nominee's goals are to: 1. Develop skill in designing and carrying out geriatric research in the biological and psychological determinants of mental illness in late life; especially late life depressions. 2. Facilitate interdisciplinary geriatric research projects into the etiology and treatment of late life depressions; 3. Facilitate additional substantive training in geriatrics at Rush Medical College and the psychiatric residency programs. These goals will be accomplished through close supervision with noted biological and psychological researchers, through an individually designed tutorial to strengthen the nominee's knowledge of research design and statistics.